For the First Time
by BlackAndCatsMakeMeHappy
Summary: "I'm sorry." She whispered against his naked chest. He smiled, though he was still crying. Tracing her naked sides with his fingers he whispered back. "These times are hard, and they're making us crazy, don't give up on me baby…" he closed his eyes and let his tears fall, along with hers. Pulling her tighter they fell asleep. A/N: Based off of the song by The Script! Enjoy fufuu


**¤~¤~For the First Time~¤~¤**

**Micky: I love this song.**

**Ikuto: I guess it's alright.**

**Amu: THE SCRIPT! HE'S SO HOT!**

**Micky: I KNOW RIGHT?!**

**Ikuto: -grabs bat- Who's hot?**

**Amu: Nobody, just some guy that sings.**

**Ikuto: Oh, as long as it's no one we know personally…**

**·**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this song, or Shugo Chara!/Doki! ~fufufu**

**·**

_**Oh, these times are hard,**_

"**We need to pay these bills somehow!" she yelled, throwing a book at him. He sighed in frustration picking up said object. He ruffled his dark hair, closing his eyes he began to speak.**

"**I'll try to find a job…" he spoke, remaining calm. She shook her light tresses, her golden eyes glistening with tears.**

"**You lost your job! How, how Ikuto are we going to do this?!" she asked sitting down on the floor, wrapping her arms around her legs hugging herself tighter. "We-we can't do this! I-it's so hard!" she sobbed rocking back and forth. He smiled faintly, and got down next to her pulling her shaking form against him.**

"**I know, but we **_**can **_**do this. We'll figure things out. Just please, don't give up on me. I love you Amu." He said pulling her away to kiss her. She choked a sob into the kiss, clinging to his form.**

**Getting up with the pinkette in his arms, he walked towards their room. Setting her down on the bed, he went to close the door. After completing the task, he got into bed with her, pulling her close to him. She sighed running her hands across his chest, placing kisses against his neck.**

**He smiled getting an idea; pulling away he got something from under the bed. He showed his wife the bottle of wine. She gasped snatching it out of his hands.**

"**T-this is-"**

"**Yellow Tail Chardonnay, from our wedding night. I decided to keep it." He said laughing at her face. She looked up at him, trembling.**

"**T-that was 3 years ago." She choked out. Setting the wine down, she tackled him. Kissing him all over she smiled, laughing trying to keep her tears from falling. He was doing the same thing.**

"**When was the last time we actually talked?" he asked giving her open mouthed kisses along her neck, lightly grazing her skin with his teeth. She shuddered against him.**

"**I don't know. All we ever do is fight, man these times are hard." She mumbled, keeping her tears in. He pulled away to give her another kiss, before sitting up opening the bottle. He took a swig of it, giving her the bottle, she mirrored his actions. "Hey, Ikuto?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**If we had kids, what would you do? I mean, if I was able to…" she asked looking off to the side. He seemed to think about it, if she was able to have kids what would he do?**

"**I'd be happy. I'd go back to school and get a good job. We'd have an amazing house instead of our apartment. We'd-smile, more…" he whispered stroking her hair. She let a single tear loose, before speaking.**

"**Do you love me?" she asked.**

"**Why would you ask that?"**

"**I can't have children." She answered wiping her tears with her arm. "And we haven't been intimate in a year. Sometimes I feel like you could be married to someone better. Yoru wanted what was best for you, and you decided to marry me. How is that good for you?" she asked turning away, moving to the side of their bed. He crawled over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaving kisses along her neck.**

"**Would you like to be intimate with me?" he asked working on taking her nightgown off, which isn't hard considered it stops at mid-thigh. She let him pull her dress off before turning around.**

"**Only if I'm good enough for you." She answered taking his shirt off leaving kisses along the back of his neck. He smirked lying down, with her hovering over him.**

"**Refresh my memory."**

**¤~¤~For the First Time~¤~¤**

**Sunlight shone through the slits of the curtain of their room. Amu opened her eyes, blinking away the blurriness. Sitting up, she checked the time. Yelping she scrambled around the room, looking for her clothes. Hearing his wife, Ikuto sat up a little dizzy. **_**Last night was… **_**looking at the time he widened his eyes **_**3:00pm, **_**doing the same thing as his wife.**

"**What time are your parents gonna-" the door burst open revealing Amu's parents. Upon seeing them, Amu grabbed the blanket she dragged to the floor, and rushed to Ikuto covering them both.**

**Looking for their daughter and finding her, Midori blushed, while her father fainted. "I-I guess now we know why you never answered us when we called your names."**

**Blushing herself, Amu laughed nervously. "M-mamma, we just woke up. Nothing is happening!"**

"**So something happened?" Midori asked smirking at her flustered daughter. Amu started sputtering words, while Ikuto sat frozen. "I'll let you get dressed. We'll be in the living room."**

**When their door closed, Ikuto let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "We haven't done that in a while." He said smirking looking into her beautiful golden pools. **

"**Done what?" she asked getting up bringing the blanket with her. He gave her look answering her question, she blushed again. **

**After entering the living room, they sat on the couch across from Amu's mother and now awake father. Her parents smiled at them and they returned it.**

"**Happy 24****th**** birthday Amu!" they yelled attacking her in a hug. Amu laughed returning their embrace. Pulling away Amu's mother pat her head.**

"**So, what would you like for your birthday?" her father asked smiling.**

"**A child." She whispered smiling sadly. Her mothers' gaze softened, as her son in-law hugged her daughter. "But hey, that's life and we could always adopt." She said smiling through her tears. **

**¤~¤~For the First Time~¤~¤**

"**Damnit Ikuto, again?!" Amu yelled looking at the man in front of her. He sighed guiltily, how many jobs had he gone through in the past year? "Fuck! We-I can't do this anymore! We're living off of my pay check!" she sobbed walking into their room, throwing herself on the bed. Instead of consoling her, he walked out the door. **

**At the bar he went to on bad days, he sat at the counter. They've fought all month. Amu had been extremely irritated lately, and he'd lost his job again. Soaking himself in alcohol, he sat there knowing she needed him more than ever and he was drinking. **

**¤~¤~For the First Time~¤~¤**

**Opening the door to his apartment, he saw bags lying near the couch. Walking through the living room he noticed Amu packing pictures of them, and putting them in a box. **

**He'd noticed over the 3 weeks since the bar, she'd been acting strange, but he didn't know she'd leave. Running over to the pinkette he grabbed her, turning her to see glossed over eyes. They used to hold so much emotion, now they looked dead. **

**With his own eyes filling with tears he asked in a shaky whisper, "Amu, why are you leaving?" she blinked tears away, as she shook out of his hold. He noticed she was moving slowly while she packed her things. "Amu, why?"**

"**Because I can't do this anymore!" she yelled suddenly, holding a deathly glare in her eyes. "I can't take this fucking life, or the struggles we've put in! We've been hurting for so long now, and we've worked so hard and we haven't gotten anything out of it! I still can't have children! You don't have a good paying job! We're stuck in this small apartment! When is our life going to change for the better?!" she yelled sobbing, dropping onto the floor, clutching her sides. He reached out to her and tried getting her up, yet she pushed him away. "S-stay away from me! I'm leaving!" she yelled gathering her bags. "I've needed you for the past year and a half! Where have you been?! At that fucking bar, probably hooking up with some whore?!" she yelled throwing pillows at him.**

"**Amu, listen to how crazy you're sounding! I've loved you since I was 16! Why would I start cheating now?!" he yelled dodging her attacks. **

**The sound of grunts from her blows, and her sobbing were heard throughout the apartment as she let out her pent up rage. She balled up her little fists and stormed out of the apartment. He ran after her, and they were on the streets of Tokyo. It was raining out, and on-lookers watched as she sobbed there, while he tried to comfort her.**

"**I-I, how would I know when you haven't told me you loved me in 3 months?!" she asked getting soaked, her black top sticking to her. His white dress shirt was pretty much see-through as well. **

"**I'm sorry!" he yelled. People gathered around them as he finally embraced her. She struggled and kept pushing him off. "I'm sorry!" he yelled again as she pushed him so hard he fell, slipping from the rain. She widened her eyes as he looked up. He was crying, she noticed. His azure eyes shown so much hurt, and sadness. She broke down sobbing as well.**

"**I just want our horrible lives to finally mean something." She said climbing onto him. He returned the embrace picking her up. They kissed and cheering was heard as they entered the apartment.**

…

"**I'm sorry." She whispered against his naked chest. He smiled, though he was still crying. Tracing her naked sides with his fingers he whispered back.**

"**These times are hard, and they're making us crazy, don't give up on me baby…" he closed his eyes and let his tears fall, along with hers. Pulling her tighter they fell asleep.**

_**2 years later~**_

"**Ikuto, can you get me the strainer?" Amu asked while supporting a 2 year old on her hip. Ikuto walked in, taking their daughter and giving her the strainer.**

"**It was right next to you." He said chuckling. She blushed and strained the noodles.**

"**I-I knew that…Anyways we have something to discuss over dinner tonight." She said pouring in the tomato sauce. **

**While sitting at the dinner table as their son slept, Amu coughed began to speak. "I'm 3 months pregnant."**

**Ikuto choked on his food, and fell off of his chair. Getting up, still slightly choking he asked, "I'm sorry what?"**

"**I told you I'm 3 months pregnant!" she shouted, quickly covering her mouth. **

"**How do you know this?" he asked sitting next to her. She blushed and turned away.**

"**Umm, remember when you came home from work? Well I think that caused it. We haven't done anything since then so…" he laughed at her, pulling her towards him.**

"**Who knew all we had to do was stop trying, and you'd get pregnant." He whispered. "How many 'oopsie' babies are we gonna' have?" he asked walking into the living room. She laughed as well and followed him, sitting on the couch. He sat next to her, and pulled her into his side. "I can't wait for baby hormones to take over…" he whispered into her neck.**

"**I can't wait until we move into a bigger house." She said getting out of his hold, and running up the stairs to their room. He grinned, and ran after her.**

_**And they're makin' us crazy, don't give up on me baby…Oh these times are hard, and they're makin' us crazy, don't give up on me baby~**_

**·**

**Micky: BAM! It's done!**

**Readers: Where are our promised chapters to CIL?!**

**Micky: -hides under desk- My computer didn't save my files! I'm working right now!**

**Ikuto: Stop promising chapters…**

**Micky: It's my computers fault!**

**·**

**A/N: I will have them posted sometime; I just have to re-do everything! Blegh! I hate desktops! Stick to laptops people! ~fufufu**


End file.
